hardcorelevelingwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Choco Bibi
Choco Bibi is a member of Master Swordsman's Guild and a former member of the Zara Guild. Appearance Choco Bibi4.jpg|Choco Bibi in his signature pose with a Lollipop Choco Bibi3.jpg|Choco Bibi around two years ago when he was a memeber of the Zara Guild Choco Bibi6.jpg|Choco Bibi critically wounded by Octonash (Episode 37) Choco Bibi2.jpg|Choco Bibi after being helaed by Lime's Incubator skill (Episode 38) Episode 37.jpg|Choco Bibi Summoning God's Armory (Episode 38) Choco Bibi1.jpg|Choco Bibi without his hat and headbandege (Episode 72) Choco Bibi5.jpg|Choco Bibi trying to recruit players for Master Swordmans's Guild (Episode 72) Personality Choco Bibi is a very mellow person and doesn't get annoyed very easily. Even when people are rude to him he brushed it off and doesn't take anything to heart.Episode 34 He is not the leader type but can take up the position when the situation calls for it as he did during the Subjugation Round. Choco Bibi's signature pose appears to be squatting as he is seen doing this at various points throughout the series while others choose to stand instead.Episode 29 He also likes lollipop and is seen with one in his mouth at various point throughout the series.Episode 36 He cares deeply about his guild memebers and is willing to sacrifice himself for them and take attacks for them.Episode 39 He is against using money to solve problems and doesn't like it others do.Episode 45 History Plot The Combat Tournament - Preliminary Round Before the start of The Combat Tournament, Team Choco Bibi formed an alliance with Team Hardcore Leveling Warrior in order to increase their chances of getting through the Prelminary Round and Subjugation Round. At the start of the Preliminary Round when, Choco Bibi was seen on a rooftop with Drip Soup telling him Tempest would be joining them soon. His Teams got rid of the weaker Giga Teams before they made it to the destination point of the Preliminary Round. He ended up saving Team Hardcore Leveling Warrior from Light's Dark Light skill. He discussed the Skills & Abilities Fighting Style According to Umai, Choco Bibi is rumoured to be a very strong player. Although we haven't seen Choco Bibi in direct combat, we do know that he uses a lot of magic skills and likes to use Space Magic. In the Siege Round, his intelligence stat was second only to the Light, who himself is a Master Magician. This means he has access to a lot of magic skills and probably uses them in combat. Like most players in the Magician Class, he probably is not as strong in physical attacks. During the infiltration of Castle Dandan and Cobalt Castle around two years before the start of the series, he acted as a supporter, teleporting his party members away from danger and into advantageous positions. Back then, He was deemed not strong enough by Master Swordsman to engage Giga directly and was told to wait behind to wait behind and recharge his mana.Episode 56 By the start of the series two years later, Choco Bibi is rumoured to be a strong player. In the Siege Round, his Intelligence Stat is second only to the Light, who himself is a Master Magician. This indicates that he has access to a lot of magic skills as well as having large mana resereve.Episode 74 During the Subjugation Round, he once again acted as a supporter and helped support his party members by teleporting them away from dangerEpisode 45 and also summoned powerful weapons for them.Episode 38 Class Choco Bibi is a Magician . His Job Advancement Test has not been revealed as of yet. as well as this giving him access to many skills he has a large mana reserve. This is backed up by him using mana taxing skills such as Mass Teleport consecutively to save his entire party from dangerous attacks and summoning large weapons from God's Armory without any time to recharge his mana as well as separating his party members by teleporting them to different locations. He believed he had enough mana to teleport his party continuously for an hour or two once it was fully recharged. His magic prowess is further shown by his high level enchanting skills. He can enchant items with his Teleport skills which can be used by his party members and against enemies Personal Attribute Choco Bibi's Personal Attribute is the Teleport skill.Episode 88 It is a Skill type Personal Attribute and it allows Choco Bibi to use Space Magic as well as enchant items with his Teleport skill. Around two years before the start of the series, he learned his Personal Attribute a day before Zara Guild infiltrated the Tete Guild's base, Castle Dandan.Episode 53 It is a very unusual skill for a human to have as Octonash called him a 'very special prey' during the Subjugation Round and tried getting rid of him first out of all his party members because she found the skill 'annoying'Episode 37. Combat God himself called it an 'interesting' Personal Attribute.Episode 50 Skills Space Magic * Teleport - This is Choco Bibi's Personal Attribute. It allows him to transport objects instantaneously over a distance. * Close Distance Teleport - Choco Bibi telpoerts the target * Mass Teleport - Choco Bibi to telpeort a large group of people and objects over a distance. It apparently requires a lot of his Mana. * Seven Space Traps Other Skills * Connect - A skill that allows Choco Bibi to connect to God's Armory. * Four Buffs - Mana Super Amplification * Observation Skills - Choco Bibi's is implied to have great observation skills as he managed to see Zero pulling away from HCLW after they clashed, something that HCLW did not even notice himself. Items * Choco Bibi's Teleport Indicator - Mana can be used to teleport a player to a place where Choco Bibi has designated. * Compulsory Teleporting Device - an enchanted item whcih makes anyone teleport to a dsignated spot if they walk into the traps.Episode 72 Notes & Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Magician Category:Master Swordsman's Guild Category:Zara Guild